A Leopard Never Changes It's Spots
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Blaine, Kurt and Rachel bump into Sebastian at the Lima Bean. He's wanting forgiveness, but when Kurt ends up in the hospital in a serious condition after being given a coffee by Sebastian, has he really changed? Warnings: Swearing, Poisoning, Sick!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I will be updating Blackbird, Pulling The Puzzles Apart, Not Alone, and The Break Up soon!**

**This is a prompt from the lovely sara333777. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Leopard Never Changes It's Spots

The Lima Bean was rather quiet for a Saturday morning. It was the day after Sugar's Valentines Day party, and some people were still recovering from the events of the night before. All except Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. She had dragged the two boys with her to the Lima Bean so they could give their opinions on her and Finn's wedding coming up very soon.

It was silly if they thought they could spend the day at eachother's houses, curled up in their bed, watching movies and sharing sweet kisses.

Rachel had turned over the fourth page of her folder titled, 'Finchel Wedding: The Wedding Of The Century'. Both Kurt and Blaine groaned in annoyance as Rachel's voice droned on, going on about the size of her cake. She was expecting this big fairy princess wedding, but it was nowhere near in her budget.

As she carried on comparing colours and icing, she was unaware of both Kurt and Blaine playing 'footsie' under the table. Blaine dragged his foot slowly up and down Kurt's legs, as Kurt tried hard to hide his smile. Their legs were practically tangled up in eachother's by the time Rachel looked up at them.

"Were you even paying any attention to what I was saying?"

Kurt, who had his elbow resting on the table, the side of his face buried in his hand, shot his head up and looked at Rachel, his eyes looking tired and uncaring.

Blaine was still looking around the café in boredom, strumming his fingers against his thighs, tapping to an unusual beat.

"You guys, why aren't you taking this seriously? This is my wedding we're discussing." Rachel moaned as she shut her folder and sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her stomach.

"It's not that we don't care Rach, we're glad you're happy. But do we really have to do this on a Saturday morning? At 10 am?" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes.

"I agree. Besides, isn't this something you should be discussing with Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yes. But I can't let him see the dress, which I was just getting to-"

"Carry on," Kurt said, eyes shooting open as the words 'wedding dress' left her lips.

Rachel grinned at her best friend, and opened the folder once again in search of the page where she had created a collage of the options she liked best. She turned the folder around and pushed the page towards Kurt, who inspected each dress, and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Um, Rachel. I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, these dresses, they look like what my grandmother wore on her wedding day."

Blaine snorted, but looked down immediately after looking up at Rachel, who glared at him.

"Hey, why don't you let Kurt design a dress for you? He has some really great ideas so far." Blaine piped up, causing Rachel to look at Kurt in shock confusion, and Kurt's face to turn a deep shade of red.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I saw all the wedding magazines he kept in his room, he's had them for years! He even has a few designs drawn in his sketch book." Blaine said, taking a sip from his nearly empty Medium Drip.

Rachel looked dumbfoundedly, her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Kurt, is this true?"

Kurt had regained some colour back in his face, as he nodded slowly, still looking away from Rachel and Blaine.

"This is amazing! Please could I have a Kurt Hummel Original wedding dress, please?" Rachel begged, grabbing Kurt's hand and sandwiching it in both of hers.

Kurt sighed, but relented when he saw the look of hope and pleading in his friends eyes. He didn't care much for designing, ever since he's had NYADA in his head, he always considered fashion designing to be his second choice, just in case he needed a back up plan. Kurt nodded, and smiled at Rachel.

"Of course I will."

Rachel squealed; She stood from her chair and went over to Kurt and gave him a tight hug. As she slowly squeezed the life out of him, he put his own arms around his small friend and patted her back awkwardly.

As the three teens settled back in their seats, Kurt and Rachel started discussing what the dress would look like. Blaine stared lovingly at his boyfriend, observing the way his eyes lit up when an idea popped in his head, his smile was evident enough to show he was excited for this new project. Kurt was under a lot of pressure lately, senior year, his college application, worrying about the year the two would have to spend apart until Blaine joined him a year later. This project would be good for Kurt, it would give his mind a break, and concentrate on doing something else he loved, designing.

"So first I was thinking maybe it could be a cream colour, because white is commonly used. But then again, the white would show off you're skin tone." Kurt pondered aloud.

"I want something elegant, but something vintage. Like in those old movies we watch."

Blaine's mind switched off once again, so he continued to stare at Kurt. The small winces Kurt would try to hide when Rachel requested something Kurt would find hideous. The way he would lick his bottom lip as the ideas formed in his head. Yes, this was the boy Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Rachel and Kurt were so deep in their discussion, that they didn't notice a tall, blazered boy skulk over to their table, and sit in the unoccupied chair next to Rachel.

"Well, look who it is. Blainey boy, how's the eye?" Sebastian said slyly.

While Kurt was giving Sebastian the biggest death glare to end all glares, Blaine shook his head in annoyance.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked tiredly.

Sebastian leaned forward, elbows on top of the table, as his fingers linked together.

"Look, okay. I'm sorry Blaine. What I did was stupid, I took things to a new level, and I regret it. I know I don't deserve it, but I would appreciate you're forgiveness."

Rachel scoffed, Kurt continued to stare at Sebastian, trying to figure out his game. Blaine was unfazed by Sebastian's apology, he just kept playing with his empty coffee cup. He was fed up with Sebastian turning up to dates he had with Kurt unannounced, as he continued to flirt with Blaine, which made Kurt upset.

"Sure, but you have to stop interrupting our coffee dates. If you ever see me and Kurt out together, you don't come over and flirt and cause upset. Instead, you either ignore us, or if we look in you're direction, you smile and wave. That's it. We're not friends, Sebastian, and we never will be." Blaine said clearly, staring straight into Sebastian's face.

Kurt looked towards Blaine in surprised shock, proud that Blaine finally decided to stand up for himself. Even though it took Sebastian to nearly blind him for Blaine to see sense.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender, but nodded. He continued to sit there, as Blaine, Kurt and Rachel looked at eachother awkwardly. Sebastian suddenly slammed his hands on the table, causing the other three to jump in surprise.

"Right, well who wants a new drink? My treat." Sebastian said, starting to stand.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but recited his coffee order. "Medium Drip."

Sebastian looked towards Rachel, who did the same. "I'll just have a hot chocolate, and a cookie."

Finally, Sebastian turned to Kurt, who looked unsure. "Um, a Non Fat Mocha."

"Non Fat? Sure." Sebastian said, as he turned around, he muttered, _"you sure need it,"_ when he was out of earshot from the others.

Sebastian stood in his place in the queue, he was the next person to be served. But before he stepped towards the cashier, he put his hand in his left pocket, he felt around his pocket and smiled as he felt the small bottle inside. The cashier called for the next person, Sebastian told her his order, ordering himself a Grande Cappuccino to take away. He paid the cashier, and stepped to the side to wait for his order. As it was called, Sebastian took his tray of drinks towards the table where all the syrups and flavours were. Placing the tray on the side table, Sebastian turned his head to observe the cafe, making sure no prying eyes were looking in his direction. He looked towards the table where Blaine, Kurt and Rachel sat, and saw them all engrossed in a conversation, paying no heed to Sebastian at all. He turned back towards the drinks, and opened the lid of the Mocha. He took out the small bottle from his pocket and started to pour the syrup into the drink. Originally, he was only going to put a small drop in, but changed his mind, instead emptying the whole thing into the drink. Sebastian took one of the wooden sticks on the table and started to mix the liquids, before placing the lid back on the drink.

When he reached the table with the three teens, he placed the tray on the table, and handed everyone their drinks. Sebastian took his own, and looked at his watch.

"Oh crap you guys, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting my father at the school. See you all soon." Sebastian said, faking upset.

"Oh no, what would we do without you." Rachel said sarcastically, taking a hesitant sip of her hot chocolate.

Sebastian nodded his goodbye, before slipping out of the shop, leaving the three teens to look at eachother in confusion.

"Well that was weird." Blaine muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you stuck up for yourself honey." Kurt said, slipping his hand into Blaine's, as he sipped his Mocha.

It tasted weird, but Kurt ignored it, he must have asked for the full fat Mocha. _Asshole._

As they drank their drinks, and started discussing the wedding once again, Kurt's stomach started rumbling loudly. Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach, as Rachel and Blaine looked at him amusedly.

"You hungry Kurt? Here, have some of my cookie." Rachel prodded.

Kurt shook his head, wrapping his arm tighter around his growling stomach as it continued to to rumble. Instead, he just took larger gulps of his Mocha, and hoped his stomach would settle.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Kurt slipped out of the conversation a while back, the rumbling in his stomach had stopped, instead, a sharp pain sparked in the middle of his gut. His hands started to shake, so he slipped his hands under the table so Rachel and Blaine wouldn't notice and start to worry.

Truthfully, Kurt felt awful. Bile started to rise in his throat, but he tried hard to not let it show. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he kept swallowing and concentrated on his breathing. Kurt could feel his body trembling all over, as his mind fought with his body on whether to just empty his stomach right on the table.

Kurt's vision was brought back as he saw a tanned hand wave in front of his eyes. Kurt looked up and saw it was Blaine's eyes, and he was looking rather concerned at Kurt. He realised that Blaine was saying something, but Kurt couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears.

The sick started to rise up his throat, Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from being sick at that moment, before stumbling out of his chair, and running to the men's toilet close by. He could hear Blaine and Rachel call after him, but he ignored them, running into the nearest cubicle and crouching down onto the filthy floor. His hands gripped the porcelain sides of the toilet, as he lost the battle with his body, and started to be sick into the basin.

His body shook as more vomit came from his mouth and emptied into the toilet, his hands were ghost white as he gripped tighter onto the sides. It was strange, he felt like he couldn't stop being sick, more seemed to come out from him with each splutter he took.

Kurt wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt a comforting hand be placed on the small of his back. Kurt looked up blearily into the concerned face of his boyfriend. But before Kurt could say anything, more vomit rose up and he continued to empty everything into the toilet.

Tears of fear and frustration started to escape from his eyelids, and slip down his cheeks. He felt Blaine crouch down behind him, starting to shush him, telling him everything was going to be alright. But how could it be alright if he couldn't stop being sick?

"Sh, sh, sh, let it all out. You're doing so good Kurt," he heard his boyfriend mutter in his ear, but it came out in faraway whispers as Kurt's body fought against him.

Exhaustion slowly crept up on him, as Kurt slowly collapsed into Blaine's chest. His body sagging into Blaine's hold, as Blaine just tightened his grip on his sick boyfriend, kissing the top of his head, and stroking his feverish cheeks.

"Bl-lne-" Kurt slurred, before pushing himself up and continuing to be sick.

Blaine looked on sadly. How could he help his boyfriend when he was being this violently sick? All he could think to do was hold Kurt, and reassure him that he was alright, and he wouldn't leave him.

"Get out of my way, my friend is in there!" Rachel shouted.

Shortly, Rachel rushed into the toilets and wrinkled her nose at the smell that lingered in the air. She saw Blaine's legs poking out from the open door and walked over. She stopped immediately in the doorway of the cubicle as she took in Kurt's appearance.

His lithe frame was shaking heavily, sweat already soaking through his light blue shirt. The noises Kurt made as he vomited sounded painful, and Rachel wished there was something she could do.

"How long has be been sick for?" Rachel asked.

"About five minutes, non stop." Blaine said looking up at Rachel.

"That's not normal..." Rachel said, clearly concerned. "That's it, I'm calling for an ambulance." She said, as she rushed out of the toilet's in search of her phone.

"N-no-"

Kurt tried to protest, but was short lived as he carried on being sick. He rested his hot forehead on his cooler arm, which was resting on the toilet seat.

"Shh, you're really sick Kurt, I'm really scared." Blaine said truthfully.

Kurt's head started to feel empty, he couldn't hold his body up anymore. Blaine seemed to sense this, as he moved forward and held Kurt up in his lap. Blaine reached over for the toilet chain and pulled it, glad that some of the vomit started to drain away. He then reached for some toilet paper and wiped Kurt's trembling lips. Kurt had his cheek rested on Blaine's collarbone, as he blinked rapidly, willing his mind to keep him awake.

"Let me know if you need to be sick again." Blaine told him, as he put the bit of paper into the toilet sink.

Kurt nodded from underneath him, but soon felt his eyes start to feel heavy.

"Kurt, honey stay awake." Blaine willed, cupping his hand on Kurt's cheek.

But Kurt ignored him, he'd rather sleep than carry on being sick. So he closed his eyes, and let his mind wander into the emptiness and unknown.

* * *

**So, this was originally going to be a one shot, but I just kept writing and this chapter is 7 pages!**

**So it's going to be a two shot instead!**

**Let me know what you think so far! :)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Us Gleeks lost a friend today. RIP Juls, I never knew you, or spoke to you, but no one should have to go through what you did. Heaven gained another angel today. If anyone needs to talk, or are thinking of suicide themselves, please talk to me. I know what you're going through.**

**Here's the last part. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A Leopard Never Changes It's Spots

Kurt blinked his eyes open, but instantly regretted it as he was blinded by a bright light. He closed them, then slowly opened them once gain. He was lying on the floor, well, his head was lying in someone's lap. And that someone was stroking his hair, massaging his finger's in Kurt's scalp. Kurt looked up and saw his loving boyfriend, tenderly calming him down.

Blaine must have felt Kurt squirm underneath him, as his head shot down to look at Kurt. Next thing Kurt knew, both of Blaine's hands were cupping either side of his hot cheeks.

"There you are." Blaine said lovingly.

Kurt tried to smile back, but it came out as a grimace, as another shot of pain flared in his gut. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and rolled out of Blaine's lap onto the dirty floor, he lay on his side, curling up into a ball in hopes of receding the pain. He only started to notice the horrid taste in his mouth, and it was starting to make him feel sick all over again. Kurt groaned in pain as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Ssh, it's okay. The ambulance will be here real soon baby," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt back up into his lap.

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, as a whimper escaped his lips. Blaine kept shushing him, it was all he could do as he watched the love of his life in so much agony. He just hoped the paramedics would be here soon.

The manager came in while Kurt was asleep to check on them, he told Blaine that he had cleared the shop, giving the ambulance enough space to get through without causing any disruptions. Because Kurt and Blaine were always in the Lima Bean, the workers knew the boys well. Sometimes, they would secretly put a cookie on the tray under the managers noses, and watch as the boys split the cookie between them.

Rachel had stepped out of the Lima Bean to flag down the ambulance when they arrived. To be honest, she was terrified, what if something was seriously wrong with her best friend? She had tried phoning Burt, but the house phone went straight to voicemail, and she didn't have the number for the garage. She remembered Finn saying he and Carole were going to her brother's for the weekend, and that he would have no signal until he came back Sunday night.

She sighed in relief as the flashing blue and red lights shone even in the daylight, parking right outside the shop. Two paramedics stepped out of the truck, one opened up the back of the ambulance to get the stretcher, while the other grabbed her bag of supplies and quickly followed Rachel.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend when the paramedic walked into the bathroom. She stood outside the cubicle and knelt down next to Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Katie. Whose this?" Katie asked.

"I'm Blaine, and this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine replied nervously.

She seemed unfazed by the confession, as she rooted through her bag.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter, as Kurt made more retching noises.

"Well, um. One minute we were drinking our coffee, everything was normal. I noticed Kurt was starting to get really pale and shaky, next thing, I see him sprinting in here and be sick. When I came in, he was being violently sick in the toilet and he just wouldn't stop. He passed out a few minutes ago, but he woke up soon after."

As Blaine was saying this, Katie was getting a blood pressure cuff ready and placing it around Kurt's bicep. She squeezed on the pump after she put the stethoscope in her ears as she listened to Kurt's blood pressure. She listened carefully for a few seconds before taking out the ear buds and recording her findings in her notepad she found in her bag. She leaned forward to get a closer look at Kurt, whose lips were starting to turn a deathly white.

"Hi Kurt, how you feeling?" Katie asked gently, rubbing Kurt's arm up and down.

Kurt's eyes watered, and he turned his head further into Blaine's side to hide his face. He always hated people, especially strangers, seeing him so weak, and not fully functioning. Hence why he hated being sick. The second paramedic stepped into the room, holding the stretcher. He placed it on the floor outside the cubicle and started to unfasten the straps, ready for Kurt to be placed on top.

"Oh honey, it's okay. Listen, we need to get you to a hospital. Judging by the state you're in and how high you're blood pressure is, we need to go very soon, this could be serious." Katie said gently.

Blaine squeezed Kurt again, in case he lost consciousness again. He felt Kurt nod underneath him, and Blaine looked up at Katie and nodded at her. Katie looked up at her partner, who came over and helped Blaine slip out from Kurt's hold safely.

Suddenly, Kurt's body started to shake as he was placed on the floor. Blaine shot his head down to see his boyfriend convulsing on top of him. He brought both of his hands up to his mouth, as tears leaked from his eyes. He hugged Kurt tighter in his hold, burying his face into his boyfriends hair. Kurt started to cough up more vomit, but as Katie rolled Kurt over on his side to stop him from choking, Blaine saw something dark mixing in with the vomit on the floor. Blood.

"We need to leave now." Katie called, as her and her partner gently placed Kurt's thrashing body onto the stretcher and strapping him in. She placed an oxygen mask over Kurt's mouth, giving him enough oxygen to breathe.

Katie lead the way out of the bathroom, into the café and out to the ambulance. There was already a small crowd of people standing around the parking lot, wanting to find out what was happening. Blaine followed the stretcher on rather shaky legs, he felt like he was going to topple over himself. If it wasn't for Rachel who had her arm wrapped around his waist, he would need the next stretcher to take him to the hospital.

Blaine watched silently as the back door was closed tightly shut after Kurt was settled in, as the ambulance sped off out of the parking lot, and onto the main road.

"Come on, we'll follow behind." Rachel said as she tugged on Blaine's arm to follow her.

It was as if his mind was on autopilot, he couldn't comprehend anything going on around him. He was being dragged into Rachel's car, they were driving somewhat behind the ambulance, then they were parking into the hospital parking lot. Where once again, Blaine was being dragged along after Rachel. She pushed Blaine to sit on a hard chair in the waiting room while she went over to the main reception.

Screaming babies, moaning patients and uncontrollable children scurried around the waiting area while Blaine was waiting for news on his boyfriend, he felt like his head would explode. Rachel kept trying Burt, but failed to get a hold of him. Blaine couldn't seem to sit still, he went from sitting and staring at the scraped paint on the wall, to pacing around the room.

Finally, after a little over an hour, a doctor called Kurt's name. Blaine and Rachel's heads shot up at the mention of Kurt's name, and stood in front of the doctor.

"Are you his family?" The young doctor asked, he looked too young to be a doctor, maybe a trainee.

"Well, no. This is his boyfriend, and I'm his best friend." Rachel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't discuss a patient without a parent present. Is there a way you can contact his parents?"

"We've tried his dad for the past hour and there's no reply." Rachel pleaded.

"What about his mother?" The doctor asked.

"She's dead." Blaine said simply, getting irritated at the doctor for holding them up.

The doctor froze in place, a look of embarrassed horror on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"Please, just tell us what's wrong with him?" Blaine hated begging, but when it came to his boyfriend, he's cut of his own arm for information.

"I really shouldn't be doing this because of patient confidentiality, but if I was the patient, I wouldn't want to be alone right now." The doctor said, sitting on the chair next to Blaine.

"W-what do you mean?" Blaine asked, worry coursing through him.

The doctor sighed, and began to speak. "When, Mr Hummel was brought in, he was in a lot of pain. The paramedics told us that he suffered a small seizure upon entering the hospital. They recited what happened, we've run a few tests and we've found out what has happened." Rachel had slipped her hand into Blaine's and squeezed it tight, as they waited for the doctor to carry on. "We found a drug called 'Ipecac' in his system, it is very harmful, especially the dosage we found in his system." The doctor explained.

"Wait, what's Ipecac?" Rachel asked.

"Ipecac is only supposed to be used in emergency situations, for example, accidental overdosing and poisoning. It works by irritating the stomach lining and stimulating the vomiting centre of the brain. It's mainly used on those suffering from an eating disorder, the syrup will make them be violently sick and empty their stomach." The doctor said slowly.

"So, it makes people puke their guts out?" Rachel said, unable to believe it. "But Kurt would never take something like that."

"The dosage found in Mr Hummel's system was rather alarming. We had to pump his stomach to get rid of some of the toxins. He is doing a lot better, he's resting right now, and he will be feeling very poorly for a few days to follow after." The doctor looked at Blaine, who remained still and quiet through their interaction.

_Kurt would __**never**__ do that. But who would do something so sick and twisted? Wait, Kurt was fine until Sebastian came over...did he have something to do with this? When he looked over at Sebastian who was putting milk into his own coffee, he was taking a while. But was it really milk? Would Sebastian really try and poison Kurt? If he was capable of almost blinding Blaine, of course he would be. But the slushy was meant for Kurt? No, he couldn't, could he?_

"Blaine!"

Blaine blinked out of his reverie and looked at Rachel, who was trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?"

"Do you have the number for the garage Burt works at saved in your phone?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yeah. Let me-"

Blaine tapped his pocket, but couldn't feel the lump where his phone would poke out of his jeans pocket. Last time he had his phone it was in his bag, which is...

"I left my bag at the Lima Bean." Blaine groaned, rubbing his temple with his thumb.

"Do you want to see Kurt?" The Doctor asked. "But I think it would be best you went separately. Mr Hummel really needs his rest."

"Okay, Blaine, you go first. I'll keep trying Burt." Rachel said, standing up and leaving the room, phone in hand ready to dial the number fixed in her head.

The doctor nodded towards the other door, and Blaine stood and followed the doctor. They went down the corridor, towards the elevator, up to the fourth floor, down another corridor, turned left, through the security door, another left, and it was room 602. All these instructions made Blaine's head hurt even more.

Blaine opened the door to room 602 and gasped softly at the sight on the bed. Kurt looked so small in the bed. He was curled up on his side in the fetal position, his hair soaked from sweat, his face void of colour, with dark circles under his eyes.

He walked over to the bed and leaned over the bed railings, he gently kissed Kurt's cool forehead, and smiled when Kurt remained asleep. Blaine took a seat on the chair next to the bed and took Kurt's hand, and started stroking the front of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Half an hour went by and Kurt still hadn't awoken, and Burt still wasn't here. Blaine was close to nodding off, when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him through the glass window on the door. Blaine looked up at saw the green eyes of the last person he wanted to see here. He kissed Kurt's hand, and walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out, closing it gently. He looked up at the boy in front of him, but before he could speak, Blaine nodded towards the door, and together they both walked away from room 602.

Blaine walked out of the hospital and started to button up his knitted cardigan as the cold air caused him to shiver. He hoped the rat was following behind him. They walked around the back of the hospital, where they were hidden from public view, and Blaine turned around to face the boy.

"Well, fancy seeing you her-"

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Blaine brought his hand back and connected his fist with Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian covered his already bruising cheek, but managed to regain his balance. He stood up taller, looking down on the angered Blaine.

"You monster. How could you do this to Kurt? What kind of sick fuck are you?" Blaine yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said, faking confusion.

"Don't play dumb Sebastian. You _poisoned _my boyfriend, so bad that he had a _seizure_, while I held him. I held Kurt, who was so scared, and so sick, and it's all you're fault." Blaine shouted, trying to size up Sebastian.

"So? He got a little sick. Lady needed to lose some weight anyway."

At those words, Blaine completely lost it. He grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt, and pushed him up against the wall, Blaine's heavy breathing fiery against Sebastian's.

"Now you listen to me. If you _ever, _go near Kurt again, if you even look him in the eye, I will find you, and it won't be good. And I won't be alone, the rest of Kurt's friends will be after you're blood, and I'll be leading the charge. If you're in the same room as Kurt, you turn right around and leave. You hear me?" Blaine whispered fiercely into Sebastian's ear. When Sebastian didn't reply, Blaine smashed him back into the wall, causing Sebastian to groan. "I said, do you hear me?"

"Yes." Sebastian muttered.

Blaine spun Sebastian around, and he hit the floor. Sebastian scampered away, running quickly away from Blaine. Blaine sighed deeply, rubbing his hands on his thighs, and walking back towards the entrance to the hospital.

As he reached room 602 once again, he poked his head through the door, and saw the most beautiful set of crystal blue eyes, staring up at him from the hospital bed. Blaine smiled at his now awake boyfriend, and took his seat on the chair, grabbing Kurt's hand once again.

"Hey." Kurt croaked out.

"Hey yourself." Blaine said softly.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked.

"I, I went to the cafeteria to get a sandwich." He lied.

Kurt seemed content with this excuse, and nodded. Blaine quickly walked over to the water dispenser Kurt had in his room, and filled up a cup of cold water. Kurt slowly sat up so he could take a small sip of the water. The ice cold liquid soothed his throat, which still felt like it was on fire.

"M' sorry." Kurt muttered as Blaine placed the cup on the table.

"Now why would you be sorry?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Kurt said, looking away from Blaine.

"Hey, that's not you're fault. No way, I'm just so happy you're okay."

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so bad. He fought to get the railing down, causing Kurt to giggle, that sound was like a song sung by angels in his ears. Eventually, the railing started to cooperate with him, and Blaine managed to pull it down. Kurt moved over in the bed, giving Blaine enough room to get in with him. He knew they could get in trouble for doing this, especially since they were two boys, but the last time Blaine held Kurt, he was fearing for his boyfriends life.

As Blaine got himself comfortable on the bed, Kurt repositioned himself so he was lying on top of Blaine's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Blaine wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend. He thought back to what Sebastian said about Kurt needing to lose weight. If anything, Kurt needed to gain weight. They would definitely be paying a date at the ice cream parlour.

Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt softly, but was disappointed when Kurt pulled away, muttering about having '_sicky, bad breathe,'_ but Blaine completely ignored his comment, and started to kiss him more passionately, their tongues massaging with one another's.

A loud clearing of the throat caused them to pull away, and they both turned their heads towards the door, fearing it was a homophobic doctor, who would tell Blaine to leave immediately and not to come back. When actually, Burt Hummel himself stood outside the door.

"I guess I'll come back later then." Burt muttered, before shaking his head in amusement and closing the door behind him.

Kurt laughed at the comical look of horror and fear on Blaine's face. Kurt's laugher caused Blaine to laugh with him, before they lay in comfortable silence for a few seconds, before Kurt broke it with a question that was playing on his mind since he woke up.

"Why would Sebastian do this? What if he tries to do it again?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding so small and sad.

Blaine squeezed him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about my love." Blaine whispered back. "I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
